Cresselia
Cresselia is the Lunar Pokémon. History Team Rocket's Cresselia Shortly after the initiation of Team Rocket's Legendary Pokémon recruitment efforts, Jessica Ortrune led a group of her fellows Agents in search of a Cresselia. They managed to locate it and engage it in combat, eventually weakening it to the point of being able to capture it. Soon after, Team Rocket discovered the coordinates of Four Island and proceeded to organize an attack on Team Liberty. Ortrune and her group assisted in the attack, using Cresselia's power to aid them in fighting through the Alamo's defenses. They eventually managed to make it to Team Liberty's Server Room, where they encountered Bluefalcon. Though the Liberty Leader attempted to fight them off while the Rocket group stole valuable Liberty information, they eventually initiated a self-destruct mechanism within the computer systems before escaping on Cresselia's back. The resulting explosion wound up killing Bluefalcon. Ortrune later organized another recruitment mission involving Cresselia, this time targeting a Darkrai. After tracking down the Nightmare Pokémon, the Rocket Strike Team used Cresselia's powers to block the Darkrai's attacks and weaken it, allowing them to capture it. Both Cresselia and Team Rocket's Darkrai were involved with Ortrune's efforts to recruit Rayquaza to Team Rocket, acting as interpreters between the humans and the Sky Dragon. They eventually convinced Rayquaza to lend its strengths to Team Rocket's efforts should they ever need it. Cresselia remained with Ortrune for many of the remaining months and events, up through the Liberty-Rocket Truce. At some point before Ford's attack on the Alaric and Moreno homes, Cresselia was injured whilst on an unknown mission with Ortrune; as a result, Shadow Admin Sleight's request to use her in awakening Eileen Alaric from the effects of a powerful Dark Void was postponed until she could be properly healed. The Searchers' Cresselia At an unknown point in time, a Cresselia was captured by The Searchers. This Cresselia first appeared during the Searchers' attempt to capture Ho-Oh after it left Four Island, assisting the group's Lugia before the group was fought off by a group of Legendary Beasts, including Sheik. The Searchers' Cresselia later assisted in transporting the Searcher Commanders to the base of Mt. Coronet during the conflict between Shade and the Heroes of Sinnoh, during which the Searchers collected a sample of a strange energy that had appeared. When Ho-Oh appeared to destroy the Searchers once and for all, Cresselia was among the Legendaries who attempted to fight off the Rainbow Pokémon. Despite their efforts, Ho-Oh easily defeated the group, allowing it to inflict total destruction upon the organization. It is unknown if this Cresselia survived the incident or if it was among the many Searcher Agents and Pokémon killed in the attack. Palmer's Cresselia WIP Powers and Abilities Cresselia have the power to dispel nightmares and create better dreams. Their lunar feathers also have the ability to counteract nightmares. Being a Psychic Pokémon, they have the power to lift objects, fly, and move extremely quickly, as shown in Rise of the Rockets. Cresselia are said to be able to heal any psychological scars if the scarred person gazes upon one; however, this is presumed to be a myth. Cresselia are the only known Pokémon capable of simultaneously awakening multiple people affected by the Ancient Darkrais' Dark Void attacks; however, this requires an extreme amount of power and thus was not considered a viable option of stopping the Ancients' rampage across the regions.Category:Legendary PokemonCategory:Pokemon in control by Team RocketCategory:Pokémon captured by The SearchersCategory:Pokemon